Overheard
by Shyy Girl
Summary: Friends say all each other? What if one of them know things just because they were overheard? *EO*
1. Tease

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own any characters from SVU. I am just playing with.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Olivia! Elliot! My office, now," Cragen said.

"What did you two do this time?" Fin asked

"I'm clean," Liv said.

"So am I," Elliot replied.

"How long will you two take to get here? We got a case."

* * *

Casey overheard the case and went to the lockers room to talk to Olivia.

"How will you handle him? You told me you're getting excited with simple things like listen to music! He's hot! And..."

"And we'll be pretending have sex. I won't have problem. He's married and he's like a brother," Olivia said as she changed her clothes. She was going to wear a tiny tight red dress.

"A brother of someone else. I can see the sexual tension between you two! Sometimes it bothers me! And you cannot control your hormones. I know you Benson, always is like that before your period. I remember well..."

"Thanks for your support Casey," Olivia told with irony "Now leave me alone."

Casey left the room and saw Elliot stood up on the door. "How long were you standing there, Stabler?" she asked.

"Long enough to have fun in this case..." Elliot answered her smirking.

"What are you waiting? The guy is in his way to your bedroom to check if Liv is good enough and how much he will need to pay for her. Start it soon Elliot! They already started the filming. You have 30 minutes of play." Elliot listened to their captain on his earphone.

Elliot didn't have a microphone, so just nodded. Both had just their underwear on.

"Liv, are you ready?" he asked, leaning aside of her.

"I was born ready," she said, winking.

He climbed on top of her, put the sheets over them.

In the first minute everything was like the plan. Just movements and anything else. But Elliot had another plan: tease his partner. He overheard her conversation with Casey and want to see if that was true. Could Olivia Benson have a weak spot?

He caress her thighs. "Liv, you're so soft," he said as he felt her goosebumps raising. "I think you like me."

"Shut up Elliot! It's just work, don't be silly."

He cupped her breast and caress them. Olivia nipples were hard. "My work is doing well on you, huh?"

Olivia was angry, but he was right. Why he was doing that?

"Shut up and move, asshole! We need to play to the cameras."

He bite her earlobe and say softly in her ear. "We are playing."

He started his movements, and keep caressing Olivia's body. It was getting dangerous. Olivia was clearing excited and he was getting hard. See her like that was driving him crazy.

"Oh, El, stop!" She was getting pleasure, and that wasn't a good place for it.

His brain turned off for seconds and he moaned "Oh, Liv!"

* * *

"Son-of-the-bitch!" Olivia cursed.

"What happened?" Casey asked;

"Elliot played a little further then we needed. He made feel cold in my spine. Stupid man. Why he did that?"

"He kinda heard our conversation," Casey whispered.

"He'll payback. It wasn't funny. We were working," Liv said really angry.

"How will he payback miss he-is-married-and-we-are-just-coworkers?" Casey asked in ironic tone.

"You will see, or at least you will know," said Olivia as she was walking to Elliot desk.


	2. Payback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SVU.

* * *

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know what you did to her, man, but she is pissed off," Fin said "She's in locker room."

Elliot didn't say anything and walked across the precinct.

* * *

"Liv? Are you here? Fin told me you're mad at me, what did I do?" he asked smirking.

Nobody answered. He looked around and didn't see anybody. Then he went to take a shower and when he was done, he heard a noise like the door was being locked.

"Don't you know Stabler? I'm a bitch when I'm pissed off!" a woman said.

"Liv, is it you?"

"Who were you expecting? Are you pissing off many people?" Her voice was close.

"Wait Liv. I'm not dressed! How long have you been there?" He turned without time to see Olivia because suddenly the lights were turned off.

"I could hear and see all your movements, El," she said in suggestive tone as got him in surprise by touching his skin in different places. Letting her hair caress his shoulder and back. She was getting him really excited by the things she was doing.

His brain didn't work well. He knew it was wrong, he knew he could push her away but he also was enjoying whatever was that.

He moaned and tried to turn to Olivia when she gentle scratched on his inner thighs. Her hands were warm and wet.

"Be a good boy and it will be tie," she said as she grasped her hand firmly around the base of the penis and slide it upward until it reached the head. She simply do stop caressing him just as he is about to cum.

"Oh, Liv..." She teased him to the point where he may just grabbed her and said: "I want to make love to you."

She snaked from his grab, turned on the lights and said: "It's payback, Stabler".

He looked at her confused, what she did was so good. How come she stopped just like that?

"Oh, you're confused. Thank you, I got my period. I don't need sex anymore even we didn't have sex. Now, I'm a good girl and I'll get my Christmas gift from Santa because I'm not sleeping with a married man. Good night!" And with that, she left him alone.

What she said left Elliot really pissed off.

"Payback's a bitch!" he said himself.


	3. Christmas

_**Disclaimer**__: do not own SVU neither their characters._

_

* * *

_

Elliot was clearly angry last few days. Casey could see, Olivia got under his skin.

"What's going on Stabler? It's Christmas Eve and you're still looking ma," Casey said.

"Christmas Eve is nothing. It can go to the hell. I need to work. You should do that too Casey."

"Hey, I just asked! And I'm going home."

"Sorry, it's been a hard couple of days."

"Merry Christmas Elliot, I'm going home. When are you going home?"

"I don't have home anymore, Kathy owns the house and I own the car."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Merry Christmas to you, Casey!"

* * *

Olivia received a text from Casey, _"where are you spending you Christmas Eve?" _

She replied _"probably in precinct, you know I don't celebrate Christmas."_

_"I'm sure you'll get a good gift this year." _Casey sent back

_"I don't think so but, thanks."_ Olivia sent and put her cell phone on her pocket.

Outside started a snowstorm. Olivia was looking at it distracted wishing Santa's gift for her Christmas, a good night without case and hot chocolate she bought before going to the precinct. All she wanted was stay away from her home and carols.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"You scared me, Elliot! What are you doing here?"

"In case you forgot, I work here and I'm also your partner."

"You know what I meant."

"I asked to work tonight"

"What about your family? What happened?"

"Kathy and the kids are in Florida. She left me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The wind was swirling, and seemed that slushy streets were flirting with turning slippery and treacherous. They couldn't get out of the precinct, even wishing it.

"It's just me and you Liv. We're stuck here. Are you...?" Branch knocked on the window and Liv hugged Elliot.

He held her tight and said "It's okay, Liv. It's just a tree branch."

"Sorry El, I don't have good memories about snowstorm and trees," she said still in his arms.

"We have all night, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, just... just hold me, please."

He was shocked by this weak Benson, but also enchanted . She looked like a little girl who needed protection. She needed him. He liked that feeling.

He was stroking her hair, putting it under her ear as he kissed her forehead, then kissed her eyelids, cheek, chin, and finally kissed on her lips.

She felt so comfortable, she forgot her fears and surrendered to his kisses.

The kissed had turned deep. Sucking, biting, devouring each other's lips as hands were everywhere on each other's bodies.

Elliot started undressing Olivia slightly, taking off her jacket while he was kissing her neck. She did the same with him. After fooling around a bit, she started undoing his pants. Soon both of them were naked in the corner of precinct but they didn't care, nobody could go there, neither them could leave it.

He pressed her on the wall, and started to play with her breasts. He kissed, licked, squeezed and tickled them while she rubbed his manhood. She put her arms around his neck, while him lifted her locking his hands beneath her butt as he entered into her, she wrapped her legs around his hips, synchronizing every move if while she leaned against the wall. Each thrust was a delight, they were connected, pleasure and comfort, good match.

"Oh, El! It's..."

"I know... Oh Liv!"

It was after midnight, Olivia's cell phone received a message from Casey, which read:

__

"Elliot single, snowstorm and you didn't reply my last message. I think you got your Christmas gift. Merry Christmas, Liv!"

* * *

**THE END :)**


End file.
